Tartaros
by D'artEtoile
Summary: There is only Tartaros left in the Balam Alliance. The dark guild lurks in the shadows and watches everyone and everything in with discretion. But one thing's for sure, they will keep a close eye on those who might be a threat to them. With trouble brewing across the land it seems that war against the two guilds is inevitable. Tartaros vs. Fairy Tail. Accepting OC's for the guild.
1. Chapter 1

The girl hurriedly skated past the rest of the guild members who were busy talking about the latest and hottest news in the whole Fiore. The girl had black curly hair that goes down to her chest and dark eyes to match. A strand of braid on each side of her face is secured with a bright pink bead. The girl wore something similar to what a noble from the feudal era would be wearing except for her foot ware. She wears a black collared shirt with a gold trim and a pink pleated skirt that stops at her mid thigh. Over that is a three layer yukata that flows beside her when she walks. The bottom layer is a golden yukata that reaches down to her knees while the sleeve reaches just before her wrists. The second layer is a teal yukata that's slightly shorter than the first layer thus showing the layer beneath it. The third layer had a gradient of pink and white, the area around her shoulders were a light pink and the color turns lighter as it goes down and is shorter than the first and second layer. All the yukatas flares out at the bottom, showing the bottom part of her skirt and her legs. The outfit is finished off with a pink, black and gold sash tied across the waist. On her feet, she wears a pair of silver and golden plated skates that goes just above her knees.

"Guys! Guys! Have you heard? Fairy Tail's core members came back from Tenrou Island!" She huffed as she was slightly out of breath when she reached the table. Her companions, both were girls, greeted her in their own ways.

To the right is a white haired girl whose hair rested just below her shoulders. Her bright green eyes made her all the more attractive. She wore an opened cropped red biker's jacket with a collar that ends right after her chest and revealed the black shirt she wore underneath which was tucked inside the dark blue shorts held up by a white belt, two gold bangles on her right hand and a pair of black flats. She grinned and nodded to her before gesturing to the girl across. "Yeah, Naomi was just telling me about it. Haha! It's funny; I didn't know they were actually gone in the first place!" The girl across her shot her an exasperated look before sighing.

_Naomi Murata: S-Class Mage_

The girl had long black hair that's pulled into a messy bun with several strands framing her face. The bun itself is held by two golden sticks which has a pink cherry blossom emblem at the top. A pink and purple bead dangles at the end of the metal chain that connects the bead with the emblem. Naomi wore a white halter top with pale yellow borders at the top and bottom, an ankle-length blue and white waistcoat over denim boy shorts and wears laced knee-high boots. She sat with her right leg over the other and hands crossed over her chest. "It was the biggest news from 7 years ago, how can you not remember Gillian?"

_Theresa Gillian Karen_

The white haired girl brushed the question off with a wave of her hand, "I'onno, guess it just escaped my mind. Many things do I suppose." Gillian scrunched up her eyebrows and tapped the side of her mouth with a finger, "Hmm, the annual Grand Magic Games about to be held right? Now that the core members are back, do you guys think that they're going to participate?"

Naomi shrugged, leaning her head against her propped arm. "Maybe. If they do they might stand a chance against Sabertooth."

"Well I don't like Sabertooth."

Gillian raised an eyebrow at the sudden confession. "Why?"

"Because one day, one of the members of Sabertooth accidentally bumped into her, knocking her down to her butt and did not have the common courtesy to apologize and walked away." Answered Naomi. "We all know that Michelle can't let stuff like that go without an apology."

_Michelle Emanuela Adam_

Michelle grunted in agreement. "Arrogance will be the end of him."

"Or his pride." Michelle shot the brunette a grateful look. "Thank you Naomi. Or his pride. Guess I'm looking forward for this year's Grand Magic Games then."

Naomi hummed, "I'm just surprised that nobody has discovered that a dark guild always goes to the Grand-" The brunette yelped when the white haired girl smacked her arm away which caused her head to bang against the table. Naomi winced and gingerly touched the side of her temple. "What the heck was that for Gill?! That hurt!" Naomi glared at the white haired girl which caused the perpetrator to huff and narrowed her eyes on her. "I had to stop you! You could've jinxed us all!" "Oh so that was the only way you thought of?!" Naomi pushed herself off of the table and glared at her teammate. Gillian nodded, somewhat unaffected by her glare. "At the time, I did the first thing that popped into my head."

"Which was banging my head against the table?"

"Yes. It seemed reasonable at the time."

Naomi turned and gave the brunette a look that clearly screamed '_what the heck is wrong with her?!_' Michelle shrugged and shook her head while placing her hands on her hips. "We deal with this every single day and yet it never ceases to amaze me."

"Come on, we have a mission to do."

"What mission? I don't remember getting anything from the mission board!"

"Yes that's because I'm the one who took it from the mission board Gillian." Michelle took out something from the folds of her sleeve and produced a flimsy sheet of paper. Both girls pushed themselves out of their seat and flanked the brunette. Naomi took the paper out of her hands and read the mission requirements.

"A powerful gem that can destroy all your enemies. The Eye of the Phoenix. 500 000 000 Jewels… Really?" The girl looked up from the paper and shot her a flat stare. "Michelle, this is probably another wild goose chase. Half of the ancient artifacts are more than myths, and I'm betting that this is also another one of those myths too."

Michelle clicked her tongue and grabbed the paper back before stuffing it into her sleeves. She spun her heels and started to skate back to the entrance, followed by the other two. "Not this one. The Eye of the Phoenix is real. The person looking for this however clearly does not know what it does and wrote the wrong description. It's not a weapon for massive destruction. It can only kill one person at a time."

"So what does it do then?" Naomi's tone had gotten lighter and seems to be a little bit more convinced than before.

"It sucks the life force of the wearer that's what it does. Back then, they fused it with jewelries and give it as a peace offering to their enemies. It's a simple, deadly and effective method. No one would suspect it, unless of course someone could identify it."

"How long does it take to kill?"

Michelle shrugged, "Depends. The more activities you do, the faster it sucks the life out of you. The fastest time rate is about 12 hours or so. The longest is 5 days. Anyways, mission says we need to find it and bring it to a guy named Jack Loveday. He's the owner of a museum in Joya. I'm pretty sure he wants to sell it to the black market."

"Alright then, let's go get on the job."

_**A/N**_

_I need OC guys, care to share yours with my story?_

_Name:_

_Age:_

_Appearance: -Including what you wear and location of the guild mark-_

_Magic: -Please describe and give an example of it's uses and whether or not he/she is an S-class mage-_

_Personality: _

_You can post it in review or PM me. _


	2. Chapter 2

_I changed my mind. You need to PM me your OC's, it's easier for me to check that way. So far I have 3 that I have accepted, there are still spots left so don't hesitate~_

**_ blackballistae: Thank you for reading and for being the first to review~_**

**_ Wrath Dragoneel: I haven't thought about it yet. Any suggestions?_**

_Warning, this chapter is slightly grim. But dun worry, not all chapters are going to be dark. _

_On a side note, I'll ignore OC's that are posted in the review. Because the review page is meant for reviews. Not for your OC's. So PM me. _

_Anyways, R&R_

* * *

"So Mr. Loveday," The trio had reached Joya just of two days ago. They had to travel by train to reach town Jack Loveday works at. Michelle had wanted to get to work right away and bought the earliest ticket the station had which was at 2 AM in the morning. Needless to say, Naomi threw a hissy fit and gave the brunette the silent treatment for the whole ride whereas the white haired girl had drifted off to dreamland the moment she sat down.

By the time they reached the town, it had been 5 AM and the stores had only begun to open up. Both Naomi and Gillian were too tired to look around for an inn and as a result they ended up sleeping near an alleyway while their teammate had abandoned them and booked herself a room in a nearby inn. Looking back at yesterday's events, Michelle couldn't help but smirked. Currently the three of them were at the office of Jack Loveday, owner of Museum of Ancient Artifacts.

The office was filled with shelves that are lined up on both sides of the office. A large stain glass window was fixed at the far end of the room. It had a picture of a Phoenix rising from its ashes. It was a beautiful picture really. Sitting on rather lavish velvety chair behind the work desk, was Jack Loveday. They were led into the office by his secretary. A young woman with cropped bright pink hair and dull gray eyes. She wore the typical white button up that enhances her busy and a black pencil skirt. She seemed nice enough and introduced herself as Praise Graley. When they entered, he greeted them with a raspy voice and an ugly smile. There were no more chairs beside the one that he was sitting on so the team just stood right in front of the door, much to their displeasure.

"What are the mission recquirements?"

Jack Loveday is just your typical museum curator with an underworld connection. Old, fat, somewhat bald at the centre of his head, rich and has a ridiculously perverted attitude. The man was too busy staring at Gillian's bare legs and Naomi's chest to pay attention to her. Naomi sneered at the man's actions but held her tongue while Gillian blatantly glared at him. Michelle coughed to get the pervert's attention but to no avail. "Gillian, would you please be so kind to something about this?" Gillian smiled, "You mean kill-" Naomi coughed before Gillian could finish the sentence. "I think she meant the _other one_ Gillian." Gillian paused before her face lit up. "Oh okay!" Gillian closed her eyes and took a deep breath in before breathing out the spell.

"_Conglacior." _

The office was encased in ice in a matter of seconds. Before Mr. Loveday could even react, his body had been frozen into his chair. The only part of him that was untouched by the ice was his face, his panicked stricken face. All three girls snickered at the expression.

"W-What! This is harassment! Let go of me this instance or I'll have you- "Oh!" Naomi pretended to be surprised, "Did you hear that Gillian? He wants to be released! I think you should do it right away!" The white haired girl smiled and nodded, her eyes still closed.

"_Frange."_

A sudden crack was heard throughout the whole room. Glancing down as to best as he could, Mr. Loveday's eyes widened at the sight of a large crack on his right thigh. "W-What are you doing to me?!" Michelle rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Sheesh, you told us just now that you wanted to be released! We are! Just… albeit, in pieces of course." The man's beady eyes looked up to the girls. They were filled with rage. "Monsters! Somebody help! Help me! Guards! Somebody!"

Another loud crack and the owner ceased his shouting. Naomi sighed, "Look what your shouting had done to the fragile ice. Now there's crack on your stomach." She clicked her tongue and smiled mockingly at Mr. Loveday. "You should stop shouting now. If you know what's good for you."

Her smile turned into a much more pleasant one, showing just how attractive the young girl really is. "Hm, now that we have your attention off of our body mind if we start talking business?"

"I don't want to do business with you bitches. Get the hell out of here!" He hissed.

Naomi shook her head and wagged a finger playfully. "Now, now, watch your language Mr. Loveday. We wouldn't want that fat ugly tongue of yours to be ripped out now wouldn't we? Who knows how many young ladies you've defiled with it." "Now, would you please tell us the mission requirements."

"Forget it. Deal's off. I hired Sabertooth just in something like _this _happens. Dark guilds are always acting like trash. Thank goodness they came before you did or I'll be damned!"

Michelle groaned and gripped her braids. "Damnit, with that much we wouldn't need to worry about rent for a long time! Gah! I can't take this anymore!" "Where's the money you perverted old leech?!"

"Threatening him won't be necessary Ms. Adams. I have the money right here."

All three of you turned and watch as the same young woman walk right through the ice encased door. She held a rather large brown sack that jingles when it moves. Praise offered the girls a bright smile and gave the bag to Michelle. "I'd rather have you girls do the job rather than those boys. After all, girls are much more reliable aren't they?"

"Praise?! Why you little mother- Naomi shot him a glare."Shut. Up." She hissed. The ice crawled upwards until it covers every single part of his face. The brunette huffed in satisfaction before snapping her fingers. Where Jack Loveday's eyes were, is now replaced with a red hole. Praise let out a delighted laugh and clapped her hands. "Is he dead now?" Gillian's eyes snapped open and stared briefly at the man before shrugging. Immediately, all ice shatters into such small parts that they were nothing else but dust.

"Well he's dead now Miss!"

"Thank you. I've been wishing him dead for nearly my whole life! That man has no shame! Thank you girls! Well even if I said thank you a million times I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be enough." The woman shook her head. "So you're a mage to huh?" Praise nodded, "Yes, but I can only go through objects for a short period of time so it's not really much." "But anyways, I'll tell you more about the mission." Michelle sighed and muttered finally under her breath as they listened to the explanation.

* * *

**_Translations_**

_Conglacio- Freeze_

_Frange- Shatter_


	3. Chapter 3

** BarrettM107:** **Thank you~ So they look vicious to you huh? Well, Michelle's slightly sexist especially when it comes to perverted men and all so she doesn't really feel bothered with Jack Loveday's death. Gillian could care less about strangers and Naomi was clearly pissed at the man. **

** xRenegade: Thank you too! Yeah, well I wanted it to be slightly more gruesome but then I would have to change the rating so I just went with that. **

** blackballistae: Well I'm glad you like her~ **

** Rotzugon: Thank you! And thanks for sending me your OCs. **

** Meatbun Attack: Thank you for your comments! And yeah, I felt good writing about that part. Heh, my sexist side came out I suppose. **

* * *

"Please make yourselves comfortable while I go and make some tea."

The group had decided to use one of the meeting rooms of the museum to discuss about the mission. Clear glass windows surround the room, giving the place a bright and cheery atmosphere. The walls were painted a bright yellow with white pillars supporting each corner of the room. There was a wooden long table that had been polished to perfection, along with its pristine marble floors. Surrounding the table were black leather chairs that Gillian did not hesitate to dive into. Praise had let them in before excusing herself out.

Naomi looked around the room and nodded in approval before walking over to Gillian. "Apparently Miss Graley had wanted Jack Loveday gone."

Michelle snorted and took a seat on the other side of Gillian, arms crossed and face adorned with a frown. "Good riddance to that guy. Now there's one less pervert in the world."

"What about the other workers then? Wouldn't they be suspicious that they're boss is gone?" Gillian had voiced out the very question that was stuck on their minds. How would Praise Graley handle that? Unless of course the whole group of workers had wanted Jack Loveday too, but the chances of that is very thin. Naomi frowned and propped both arms on the table, lacing her fingers together and resting her chin on top of it. "I hope Miss Graley knows of a way to handle that problem herself or we would have to do it _our way._"

Said woman finally came in with a tray of steaming hot tea. She smiled, "I hope you guys like chamomile." She took a seat across the girls and set the tray down between them. Taking out the pot and the teacups aside, she poured the hot liquid and offered the girls one before pouring a cup for herself. "Before we talk about the mission, I must ask whether you are aware of The Ancient Priestess of Yggdrasil."

"We're afraid not Ms. Graley." Gillian slurped a bit too loud and Naomi quickly jabbed her sides before turning her attention back to the pinkette.

"The Ancient Priestess of Yggdrasil was the leaders of a long lost occult. They were one of the groups that praised Zeref at the time. By becoming the priestess, she is bestowed great power and immortality until it is time to choose the next priestess. Mere weapons can't kill them, and normal magic wouldn't hurt them either. They hold many knowledge of Black Magic as are skilled users of them. Through their magic, they create magical objects that we now called Ancient Artifacts."

Praise paused to take a sip of her tea before continuing. "Those objects are used by nearly every kingdom. They are also the cost of the wars that happened during the time. Many Kingdoms fought over the objects because they wanted more power or felt threatened if their enemies are the ones holding them. Anyways, The Eye of the Phoenix is located within the last remaining shrine of the Priestess. Within the Isle of Yggdrasil."

"Right then, so it's a simple retrieval mission." Praise nodded, looking at each of them expectantly. "The Isle is located underneath an island. A three days boat ride from here. And there's a sea monster guarding the Isle, probably many more inside as well. I suspect that the last Priestess had used this as a last defence to protect their treasures even after they fall. However, not a load of ferryman would want to pass that area. You need find someone who can take you there by yourself."

Naomi nodded and smiled pleasantly. "Alright, it seems simple enough. But let me ask you a few question to clear up some doubts." The pink haired woman nodded for the girl to continue. "First question, so when did Sabertooth came in?"

Praise thought for a bit, "A few days ago. I think it was somewhere between three to four days back. Jack wanted insurance that The Eye of the Phoenix would be in his possession, so in case if Sabertooth fails, there would be a backup plan."

"Huh, too bad it backfired on him." Michelle muttered silently underneath her breath causing Gillian to chuckle along.

"Right, second question. When do you plan on telling the rest of the workers that their boss has died?"

"Hmmm, don't worry about that. All the workers here are part of the underworld. They would careless who their boss is as long as they get paid."

"Good. Third question. What do you want us to do with Sabertooth if they ever get the gem first?"

Praised hummed as she tapped her cheek "Hmmm, do anything you girls want to do. Just make sure you are the ones giving it to me. I'll be closing the Museum right after you girls leave and I'll tell all the workers that they're going to have a holiday and avoid talking to those people from Sabertooth. I'll be waiting for the package at my house." Praise took out a small piece of paper and slid it over to Gillian who snatched it up before passing it to Naomi.

"Alright then, would there be a deadline?" Naomi skimmed the address before putting it inside the pocket of her shorts.

"A week. In less than a week, you need to give it to me. It's best if we avoid suspicions." Naomi nodded and pushed herself out of the chair, followed by the other two.

"Would there be any more questions you would like to ask?"

"No, that would be all Ms. Graley. Thank you for your time, we'll see you as soon as we're done with the job."

* * *

"Was she lying?"

Michelle shook her head. "That woman did her homework. She's not lying." Naomi however still looked sceptical. The three of them didn't need a boat to get there; after all, they have Gillian with them. The white haired girl had encased the trio inside a large bubble and said bubble is now travelling across the ocean. Gillian had long drifted into a nap just moments after the bubble had started its travel. Her arms and leg were sprawled like a starfish.

The brunettes on the other hand were sitting across each other just beside the girl. Michelle, sitting on her knees and Naomi with her legs crossed. "The information she gave us would be just about the same as regular information a textbook would give you." When Naomi's expression didn't change, she sighed. "Whaddaya want me to say? She's telling the truth." "She might not be telling us all that she knows."

The brunette rolled her eyes, her voice laced with sarcasm. "Well I'm sorry for not being a mind reader. Maybe next time we should just torture her to tell us everything she knows." Naomi snorted, "Alright, alright. But I don't know why I don't feel like I can trust that woman." Michelle shot her a flat stare. "Naomi, that's what you always say."

The S-Class wizard huffed, "Fine, fine. But if something happens to us I'm just going to say 'I told you so' And are we even going in the right direction? Who's navigating this bubble? Oi, Gillian! Get up!"

The group finally made it to the Isle of Yggdrasil. How did they know it was the Isle of Yggdrasil? The Sea Monster's carcass lying on the bottom of the ocean floor told them. The shrines and temples were preserved to near perfection, but the other buildings were only mere rundown bricks and shattered pottery.

"Do you know the way to the isle Michelle?" Said brunette hummed, "Yes, there is only one way to the isle. However, the people from Sabertooth would also be there. We need hide from them. If they are the Twin Dragonslayers, then we would just need to hide our scent." Gillian grinned, "Don't worry, I've got it covered!" With a wave of her hand, the clouds had gotten dark. Seconds after, it rained. "Lead the way Michelle."

The brunette led them through the clearing, into a dead forest, and over a hill. The trip took only them one hour and a half. Only because there was someone who knew which way to take. "There should be a temple down there. It's where the Priestess usually held their ceremonies." Michelle pointed at the building below the hill. It looked more like a coliseum then a temple. She was about to take another step forward when a column of black water erupted from the ground and Gillian pulling her back by the arm. The water had protected her from an attack. The attack had left a hole in the water; right were Michelle's head would have been if Gillian hadn't pulled her back in time.

"Huh, looks like we got company." Naomi mused; feeling excited at the prospect of a tough opponent. "What the heck were those people thinking!" bellowed the brunette. She glared at the direction of the attack, huffing because the shout seemed to have taken more energy than usual. The white haired girl beside her was facing back to the column of water before the water disappeared back to the ground.

Without any form of command, all three girls ran to the ledge and jumped in sync. The water underneath Gillian turned into a sled form; the white haired girl grabbed the makeshift reins and rode the water sled down the hill. Michelle was skating against the ground at a fast speed and occasionally jumping lightly from one side to another; her garments flying around her. And Naomi was just falling normally.

Naomi landed in a kneeling position and was the first to land. Michelle did a slight turn and skidded against the muddy surface till she reached a full stop and Gillian landed in the same manner as she. Gillian's sleigh melted back into the ground the second after she landed. All three had different expressions on their face. Naomi had a look of interest; Michelle had a scowl on her face while Gillian looked indifferent. The three walked to the members of Sabertooth who conveniently were standing in front of the entrance to the temple.

They stood along with their respective Exceeds beside them. One had a smirk and the other had a stern expression. "Ms. Graley didn't tell us the exact location of the Eye, so how are we-" "There are clues inside the Temple. But I'm pretty sure I know where it is." Michelle looked between her partners and grinned. "Give me an opening and I'll get us that Eye."

"Huh, big talk for someone who nearly got their head pierced." Scoffed the red cat. "Fro thinks so too!" The other cheered, its large eyes unblinking.

"Tut, tut." The blond wagged his finger mockingly. "The Eye is ours. We're not going to let you waltz in and take the prize."

"And we're not going to let you get it either." Gillian countered, taking in a deep breath.

"Water God's Screech!" The attack had caught the two Dragonslayers off guard. The screech had left them stunned, but most of all paralyzed. A ring of black water knocked them off of their feet and collided with the trees around them.

"Sting!"

"Rogue!" The Exceeds ran towards their respective Dragonslayers who were clutching their heads in pain. What a shame that their hearing had just got to be better than the average human.

"Ohmygosh! Those cats can talk!" Both brunettes shot her a disbelieving look. Naomi slapped her forehead while Michelle rolled her eyes. "Gillian, they talked before. Didn't you hear them?" The water mage dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "Nah, I was too busy admiring that blond guy's muscles. He's kinda hot." Michelle sighed before starting to walk towards the entrance. "Right well, you can admire his _beautiful _abs while battling. Just remember to not hit the building. If it collapses, I'll die. And if I die- Naomi cut her off before she could finish. "Yeah, yeah, we know. Just git already!"

Michelle giggled and dashed to the entrance. While at the same time, the Holy Dragonslayer shouted for his partner. "Rogue!" Said male gritted his teeth before melting into the shadows and followed you into the temple.

Naomi cracked her knuckles while Gillian stood her ground, her eyes watching the blonds' movement very carefully. "Naomi, mind if I have him?" The brunette shook her head. "Not at all. I gotta get in to fight that other guy anyway." Sting smirked and spat to the side before pushing off of the ground. "Think I'll let you get pass me?"

"Wow, hot _and _sassy. I like him."

Naomi smiled and patted her shoulder. "Well then, go ahead and have fun."

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**So yeah, Gillian's a Water God Slayer. Though both Naomi and Michelle don't have Lost Magic. They have regular ones. Also, look out for the next chapter. Water God Slayer vs. Holy Dragonslayer along with other fights.**_

_**OC's will be included after I get pass this event. This takes place in the 3 months gap before the GMG. And as Naomi says, Tartaros would be watching the game. **_

_**R&R and thank you so much for your support! **_


	4. Chapter 4

The S-Class wizard ran for the entrance; Sting clicked his tongue and threw a kick to her stomach only to have it have it blocked with water. "I will! Thanks!" Shouted Gillian as she held her hand out and made a gripping motion. The water quickly formed into a whip as a water ring formed around the Dragonslayer's torso. The whip connected with the ring and Gillian quickly wound it up around her hand.

With a simple tug, Sting felt his body lurched forward. Smirking, Gillian brought her right leg upwards once he was in reach. But the blond leaned to the right just in time and brought his own leg up and blocked her kick with his. The impact caused them to be pushed backwards but it didn't even take a second before they were running at each other.

Gillian was about to throw another kick when Sting bent down and sweep his leg underneath hers. Her eyes widened as his knees made contact with her stomach, however her eyes narrowed and a growl escaped her throat. She skids against the muddy ground on all four before holding out an arm and fisting her hand.

Water burst right at the back of his head, under his jaw, in between his shoulder blades and at the back of his knees. Sting screamed in pain as a wall of water smashes straight to his back and brought him face first to the ground. "Huh, is this the best a 3rd Generation Dragonslayer can do? This is so lame." Gillian huffed and flicked a piece of hair out of her eyes.

Only to have Sting rose up looking barely unscathed with white scales covering most of his body parts. Gillian whistled as she admired the blond Dragonslayer's new look. "Ooh, sexy. I like this new look of yours." Gillian blinked back in surprise when his face reappeared just inches away from hers. His right arm was pulled back with his fist encompassed in glowing light. He smirked and cocked his head to the side, "Glad you like it babe." And hit her right across the face.

* * *

The inside of the shrine was nearly empty. Pillars and torches were lined up against the wall but even the torches only manage to illuminate the place. The brunette glided silently through the endless halls, occasionally turning abruptly to a corner or stopping in the middle of the road before continuing. It wasn't long till she came to empty mess hall, save for the broken altar that was placed in the centre of the room.

The dark haired girl stopped after only taking a few steps forward. Placing a hand to her hip, she turned around. "I know you're following me. Hiding from me won't do you any good~" She flicked one of her braids back and toyed with the bead between her fingers. "If you don't move from there..." She brought up an arm and made a gun pose. "I'll have to shoot you."

She smiled briefly before firing magical bullet projectiles in rapid succession. A part of the shadow moved from its position and her eyes immediately lock on to it. "Ara! So you finally moved! But don't think my bullets can't reach you~"

Following the movement of the shadow, she quickly took aim with her finger. "Because no prey can ever escape me~" She had only fired one bullet and it had effectively stopped the shadow from moving. It was only a second afterwards did Rogue finally pulled himself out of the shadows. She nodded when she saw the bleeding wound on the Dragonslayer's right shoulder. "Huh, I was aiming for your head to finish this all over but I guess your shoulder would have to do." Rogue narrowed his eyes on her. No, that shot had been perfectly intentional. It didn't felt intentional at all.

Without either a warning or hesitation, Michelle started to fire more projectiles at the Dragonslayer. The teen grunted and encased his hands in shadows before easily deflecting the bullets with ease. Only to find them tear against his skin. He hisses from the unexpected attack and briefly glared at the girl before dashing towards her. He quickly inhaled before bursting out a breath attack at nearly point blank.

Michelle let out a scream when the breath attack hit the right side of her body during her attempt to evade it. She was easily thrown back and smashed against the wall, creating dentures around the point of impact. Bile rushes to her throat and it nearly took much of her mental restraint to not spill out her lunch all over the place. She winces at the stinging pain on her back and the pounding heading as she slowly pushes herself out.

She quickly dropped to her knees and wobbled trying to stand upright. Her right side screamed in pain as blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth. Even so, she snickered at spat the blood out; wiping the blood away with the back of her hand. "Huh, I suppose this is what I get for trying to talk big. Don't worry; I'm all talk and no bite."

Her knees protest once she was finally standing upright, it wasn't even a second till she collapsed to her knees. She coughed up and clutched on to her stomach, hissing as she tries to deal with the pain. "I-I guess," She wheezed "trying to fight a Dragonslayer on equal terms is still too much of a challenge for me..."

The dark haired teen watched her in silence. Even if her aim is top notch, there would be no point if she has no stamina to back it up. To be injured critically with just a single attack shows just how much weaker she is compare to him. "But... Since I'm like this... You must be feeling awful too... Aren't you~"

Rogue's eyes quickly narrowed at the sudden change of tone in her voice. When the girl looked up, Rogue saw no traces of pain she was experiencing earlier on. In fact the only thing he could see in them was pure glee. Michelle stood up with ease and dusted her clothes before grinning at him. "I think you should be feeling the pain right about... Now."

Rogue vomited the content of his stomach, falling down to his knees and doubling over the sudden pain. His whole upper right side screamed in pain and his head felt as if fireworks exploded inside. Blood trickled down his nose and he quickly wiped it off with his sleeve.

"Huh, you look like you handled it just fine by yourself."

Michelle smiled, flipping her braid over her shoulder. "Watch him. He's just surprised right now, he'll be back on his feet in a minute or two."

Naomi rolled her eyes and gave a two finger salute at the brunette. "How's Gillian?" She shrugged, "She's fine last time I saw her. She wanted me to leave so she could have the dude all to herself. She's like _Wow, hot and sassy. I like him._" Michelle snickered skating past the brunette. "Sounds like something she would say. I'll be seeing you when I get the Eye."

Rogue growled and tried to move only to have his body suspended in air and slammed against the wall. Michelle's sudden scream caused Naomi to pause mid-way, staring at her teammate with wide eyes. "I haven't disconnected yet! Are you trying to kill me?!" The brunette grimaced and muttered a weak apology. "Sorry, I thought you already are."

Michelle huffed and clenched her eyes tight for a few seconds before opening them. All traces of pain gone once more. "Now I am. Alright, see you later."

* * *

But to his surprise, the girl completely dissolved into water. A surge of water snaked around his arm up to his neck before he felt the water squeezing the air out of him. Sting's vision begins to blur and the sound of Lector's and Frosch's voice only sounded like dull thuds. He could his body being pulled down and was aware of something sitting on top of him.

He gasps and clawed at the ring of water around his neck only to have them pass through and scratched his neck instead. Gillian smiled down at the blond. Watching his face contort to pain tickles her dark sense of humour. Honestly, did he actually think he had a chance at beating her? She has rain to back her up whenever she's out of energy. This dragon is now under the mercy of the Water God Slayer.

"Hey! Let go of Sting!"

Gillian looked up smiled at the site of the Exceeds running towards the two of them. She leaned forward and extended a hand before blowing into her palm. A bubble formed and drifted to the two cats before completely enveloping them inside the bubble.

"Hey! Let us out!"

Gillian chuckled, "I suggest you don't move too much. If that bubble suddenly pops without my consent, all your blood vessels will burst too. You'll die a horrible and painful death."

* * *

_**Authors Note: Sorry for the lack of update. I'm currently brain dead because of my upcoming exams. Honestly I wanted to post more but I just don't have enough time and plot bunnies. Oh well, enjoy the story!**_


End file.
